


Make Your Move On Me

by thehallmonsters



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gallavich, I manage to piss myself off a lot, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, couples, cutesy gallavich, i'm sorry in advance, lil bit of smut, mickey is a good lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehallmonsters/pseuds/thehallmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just a collection of Shameless oneshots/drabbles that fill my mind when I'm supposed to be working. Enjoy!</p>
<p>(Prompts are always welcome!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Move On Me

Mickey heard the front door open quietly and then shut again. He knew the person coming in had to be Ian. "Gallagher. That you?" A sigh was all he got in return. He stayed put at the kitchen table with his beer in his hand. After an agonizing silence from the red haired boy, he got up and walked to the living room of their shitty apartment. Ian was laying on the floor. "Hey. What are you doin on the fuckin floor?" Mickey sounded rough but he was worried about Ian. God knows if he took his medication today. "Did you take your pills?" Ian nodded at him but Mickey wasn't convinced. 

He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed his pill box. Sure enough, the pills were gone. What the fuck could it be then? Mickey headed towards the chunk of floor taken up by the body of Ian. He kneeled down next to him. "Ian. Come on. Get up and talk to me." Ian rolled onto his back. That was a start at least. Mickey didn't push him. He just stroked his forehead and sat with him. Ian finally spoke up, still laying down. 

"It was a shitty day." Mickey pulls his hand from his forehead and looks into Ian's eyes. "Why's that?" Ian turned his head and took a shaky breath. "Work is driving me fucking crazy. Mick, today I got yelled at for some shit that the other little fuckers working there did." Mickey didn't say a word, just let Ian continue. "So what they thought would be funny was to stack all the fucking toliet paper and run into it. And the manager decided to yell at me because one of the little shits is his nephew. I wasn't even around them. And apparently working at the shitty supermarket is all a high school dropout can do for work." Mickey sighed. "What about your GED? Hmm? I'm sure if Fiona did it, you can." 

"Then I'm not bringing in any cash Mickey. How is that fair?"  
"I'm making pretty good money right now. But imagine how much we'd bring in if you just got your GED. You could work a job that's not making you come home drained every day. A few months of a little less cash isn't gonna kill us." 

Ian nodded as good as he could laying down. "Fine. I'll get my GED but I still have to work a little bit longer." Mickey ran his fingers through Ian's hair. "Why don't we make some dinner and then maybe I'll run you a bath. I could see you shifting down there and I know your back hurts like a motherfucker. Sound good?" Ian smiled at him. He slowly sat up and followed Mickey into the kitchen. 

"Sit down. Tell me what else happened today." Ian took a seat at the table and folded his hands. There they sat, Ian at the table and Mickey at the stove. They talked on and off about little things. The small, distracting things that kept them sane. Once dinner was finished, Mickey cleaned the dishes. "So. How about that bath?" Ian smiled amd they walked to their little bathroom. Mickey ran the bath and kissed Ian slowly and sweetly. Once the tub was full, Mickey stripped Ian. "Hop in." He settled himself down into the tub. A few seconds later, he beckoned Mickey towards it "Join me?" Mickey didn't object and started peeling off his clothes. He stepped into the tub and sat behind Ian. "Fuck. This piece of shit barely fits both of us." Ian laughed at Mickey and grabbed his hand. Mickey used his free hand to lather up Ian's back with soap. "Mmm that feels nice." Mickey could practically feel the stress flowing out of Ian. He rinsed him off with a washrag and continued to soap up his body. While they sat together, Mickey started kissing Ian's neck and behind his ear. Quiet moans escaped Ian's mouth. "Mick?" He stopped kissing and looked at him. "Yeah?" Ian paused a second before saying, "Bed. Now." Mickey got out of the tub sloshing water all over. As soon as Ian was out, their lips connected. He shoved Mickey against the bathroom wall and deepened the kiss. When they pulled back for a breath, Mickey said, "Damn Gallagher. Can't even wait till we get to the bedroom? Impatient aren't we." Ian pushed him out of the bathroom towards the bedroom. "Fuck you." Mickey smirked. "Yeah you will." That only fueled Ian's desire and made him harder. When they got to the bedroom, they started to slow down. Instead of rough, hard, and forceful kissing, it was slow and passionate. Ian stood against the door and Mickey dropped to his knees. Ian watched him bobbing his head up and down and moaned. Mickey hummed and Ian lost it. "Shit. Stand up." Mickey pulled off with a pop. Ian led him to the bed and pushed him down. He started kissing Mickey right below his ear. He sucked on the spot and Mickey moaned. He started trailing kissing down his body. One on his collarbone. One on his chest, on his stomach. He licked down his thigh and started kissing there. Mickey was a mess. "Are you gonna fuck me yet?" Ian grinned and grabbed the lube. He spread it across his fingers and slowly slipped a finger inside the tightness of Mickey's hole. "Fuck." He waited before adding in another finger, earning a gasp from Mickey. He scissored him open and finally slipped a third finger in. After he was satisfied with his work, he pulled them out. He replaced them with his dick and they both moaned. Ian went slow at first. He started picking up his pace and got a rhythm going. They came together and Ian pulled out. Mickey kissed Ian gently. Ian laid next to Mickey and held him from behind. "Christ Ian. Who knew you had it in you." Ian laughed and kissed Mickey. "Thank you Mickey." "My ass is always yours Firecrotch." Ian grinned. "No not that. I knew that. Thank you for showing me my potential." Mickey didn't talk about feelings so he brushed it off. "No biggie. Now go to bed. I'm worn out so you gotta be too." And with that being said,the two fell asleep next to one another, holding on for dear life.


End file.
